


To Live Would Be An Awfully Big Adventure

by Gem1620



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, F/M, Peter Pan 2003 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: What if you could escape to a faraway world without parents? Without any rules? Without anyone telling you what to do?Marinette is a twelve year old girl who loves to tell stories and play pretend with her brothers. But as she starts to blossom into womanhood things begin to change and she's not ready to grow up.Enter Adrien a flying thirteen year old who's chosen to never grow up and live in Neverland a magic island of fun and adventure. Smitten with Marinette's beauty and sweetness he takes her and her brothers to Neverland.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. You should know that Nino is adopted and a lot of the characters are much younger than in the series. Also this may differ from the movie in some ways. BTW if you're curious about who Erik is he is an OC character I made up for this. He has jet black hair and peridot green eyes. Also I would like to thank ladywithpurplehair in Tumblr for inspiring me to write this by drawing a picture of Adrien and Marinette as Peter and Wendy doing a fairy dance.

All children except one grow up. Or so he thought, but I'm getting ahead of myself. Once, a long time ago a little boy was born into the world. He feared growing up because he didn't want to be cold and uncaring, so he lived in a place called Neverland where he could stay young forever and he could have endless fun. He would never grow as long as he never did three things: never learn, never work, and most importantly never fall in love.

But our story does not begin there, it begins in a house in Paris France. Which was home to the Dupain-Cheng family. There was Tom, his wife Sabine, their three children Marinette, Nino, and Erik, and their nurse and guard Tikki and Plagg who were dogs. Tom was the best banker Paris ever knew and he was the best father as well. Sabine was one of the loveliest and sweetest women in Paris and people always said that when Marinette became a woman she would be beautiful and loving just like her. But Marinette did not like to think of adulthood. She much preferred to spend her time telling stories and playing with her brothers.

"Then Cinderella flew to the ball far from all things ugly only to be ambushed by the pirates ready to attack." Marinette said to her brothers. "There was the mime, as quiet as a mouse but would kill you in a heart beat, Simon says a trickster with cards, and then there was Mr. Pidgeon but the only thing threatening about him was that he could make pidgeons poop on people."

Eleven year old Nino and six year old Erik laughed as they continued to listen to their sister's story.

"And the cruelest of all Captain Hawkmoth. An incarnation of evil itself with eyes as cold and hard as his heart but when angered his eyes turn red."

"Girly he said." Nino said grabbing a toy sword. "We've come for ye glass slippers."

"Who are you to order me about and call me girly?"

The children then playfully began to swordfight unaware they were being watched. Tikki smelled something and barked at the window but there was nothing there. Aside from that small disturbances there never was a happier family. Their parents were loving and devoted and then there was their aunt Caline (Ms. Bustier if you don't know her first name.)She would often visit to see how the family was and she knew things about high society.

"Caline good to see you." Tom said.

"Sorry I'm late but I was-"

Thud!

"What on earth was that?" She asked.

"Bath time." Sabine said.

"No!" Erik said running from Tikki who with help from Plagg was able to trip the boy and carry him into the tub. "Two against one! Not fair!"

Not fair indeed, but Tikki was the finest nurse on paws and you couldn't ask for a more loyal guard dog than Plagg. Yes, all was well and it seemed there would be no problems until one night when Marinette was twelve almost thirteen her aunt said.

"Marinette come here."

"Yes?" She said. Her aunt looked at her, carefully examining the girl with her eyes.

"Oh my, you've grown so lovely." She said. "Men will be at the door begging for your hand when you marry."

"Marry?"

"Marry?" Tom said.

"Marry?" Her brothers said.

"Caline." Sabine chuckled. "Marinette is not yet thirteen."

"But she will be soon and look at her almost a woman and...is that a hidden kiss I see?" She said. "Right there on her lips."

"What's that?" Marinette asked.

"Something very special." She said. "It will lead to the greatest adventure of all."

"What adventure is that?"

"The adventure of love." She sighed. "You keep that kiss and save it for the one it belongs to."

Before going to bed the children heard their parents talking with their aunt.

"Marinette is getting older." Caline said. "It's time for her to get her own room and start taking lessons on how to be a proper young lady."

"Leave the nursery?" Erik gasped.

"Oh dear." Marinette signed worried over what the future might hold.

That night as Marinette slept soundly in her bed, the window of the nursery had been opened and something flew in. It was a boy no older than thirteen, he wore no shirt or shoes just pants made from leaves and a vine strap that was over his shoulder and held his pants up. He had ruffled blonde hair and green eyes. Behind him was a glowing light, a fairy in a yellow dress with lighter blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She made a tiny squeaky noise.

"Chloe shush." He hushed her. "You don't wanna let them know we're here."

He flew over to Erik's bed then Nino's. He looked at them and raised his eyebrow.

"Don't think they would be interested in coming."

She shook her head in agreement, he was just about to leave when he saw something on the other side of the nursery. He flew over Marinette's bed and stared at the sleeping girl in the white nightgown completely entranced.

Now the only human girls he had ever seen was the Indian princess but she always wore war paint so he never really saw her face in fact if she didn't have such long hair he probably would have mistaken her for a boy. Because of this he assumed all girls looked like that.

This girl was much different looking. She was paler and didn't have war make up on her face. Her midnight hair laid sprawled on the white pillow like the night surrounding the moon and her cheeks were as rosy as the carnations that grew on Neverland. He had never seen anything more beautiful. Not even the mermaids or the fairies could compare to her beauty.

He flew in closer to stroke a lock of hair that had fallen out of place to the back of her ear. She turned over giving him a perfect view of her pink lips. Without thinking he touched the corner of her mouth with his finger. Her eye lids fluttered open as delicately as the flap of a butterfly's wings to reveal the loveliest pair of bluebelle eyes he had ever seen. When her vision cleared and she saw the boy's face she gasped. He flew to the ceiling alerting Plagg and Tikki.

The black dog and his ginger mate bolted after the boy who flew out the window. He was halfway out when they hit down on his shadow and pulled it right off his body. Marinette lit a candle and rushed outside to look for him but he was gone. Leaving her to go back to bed and wonder who he was. She was almost asleep when she could've sworn she heard a voice whisper.

"Sleep well Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

All Marinette could think about the next day was the strange flying boy. Who was he? Where did he come from? Was he even human? In class she drew a picture of him which didn't go unnoticed by the teacher.

"Miss Dupian-Cheng what is this?" She asked holding up the drawing.

"A boy." She answered. "A flying boy who visited me at my window last night."

"What childish nonsense." Ms. Mendeleiev was an impatient woman who did not approve a students losing focus. She wrote a letter to Mr. Dupain-Cheng and had the post boy deliver it immediately. As Marinette walked home with her brothers and Tikki and Plagg. She saw the post boy and tried to stop him.

"Wait!" She called running after him. "Stop!"

"Marinette come back!" Erik said.

The post boy headed for the bank, Marinette ran after him as fast as she could. Not noticing that Plagg and Tikki were following her.

Tom was a banker and had a very important meeting with the bank's president. If he impressed him it could do wonders for his job. The man was as nervous as a tick and praying nothing will go wrong.

"Good evening sir." He said.

"Good even Mr. Dupain-Cheng. Glad you made it on time."

"Of course...I...couldn't be late to this."

The bank doors burst open, the post boy ran inside with Marinette close behind.

"Papa! I can explain!" She said.

Tikki and Plagg also ran in but they slipped and skidded across the floor smashing right into Tom and the bank president. Now Tom had never been known to be real angry but the humiliation in front of his boss made him very cross.

"I have been humiliated for the last time!" He said chaining up Plagg and Tikki outside.

"Tom please." Sabine said.

"Tom the neighbors will hear." Caline said.

"Let them hear! Let the whole world here!" He said. "This is not a nurse! This is a dog!" He said to Tikki. "And Plagg is a guard dog so he'll guard outside."

"Please dear remember your blood pressure." Sabine said calmly.

He took a deep breath released it and faced Marinette. "I'm sorry for going off darling but enough is enough. You've been so busy telling these stories and playing with your brothers that you've been neglecting your chores and your grades are slipping."

"I'm sorry Father." She said.

"Tomorrow you will leave the nursery and begin lessons with Caline." He declared. "I'm sorry but it's time for you to grow up."

Poor Marinette, she didn't want to grow up. But there was nothing she could do to stop it. The children were also upset to see their beloved nurse and guard locked out in the cold tonight, Marinette felt guilty for getting them in trouble.

That night Tom and Sabine would be leaving for a party with Tom's colleagues. Tom wore a fine suit while Sabine wore a beautiful gold dress and gloves. Caline would be watching the children while they were gone. Before leaving Sabine went to say goodnight to her children and close the window like she did every night. She went upstairs to find Nino wearing his gray striped pajamas and reading before bed like he always did, Erik in yellow footie pajamas hugging his teddy bear, and Marinette wearing her same pretty, long sleeved white nightgown looking out the window.

"Time for bed my lovelies." She said closing the window.

"Please don't go Mother." Marinette said.

"Yes stay here with us." Erik said.

"Father can go by himself." Nino said.

"Children you're father is a brave man but he'll need my support tonight." She tucked them into bed and gave each one of them a kiss goodnight.

"Mother I don't want to leave the nursery." Marinette said. "Why is Father making me?"

"He can't make her stop playing with us." Nino said.

"Poor Plagg and Tikki." Erik said. "Out there all alone. Why did he lock them out?"

"Now children try not to be angry with your father." She said. "He loves you all very much and only wants what's best. He's made many sacrifices for you and me."

"Sacrifices?" Marinette said.

"Yes dear. Some of his greatest dreams he's had to let go. Because when you really love someone you must sacrifice things for them but love is always worth it."

She turned off the lights.

"Mother!" Erik said fearfully.

"Oh silly me." She said turning a small lantern on. "I forgot the night light, to keep the bad dreams away."

Erik laid down relieved.

"Good night. I love you all so much." She lightly closed the door then left with Tom for the party.

Tom really should not have chained up Tikki and Plagg outside because had they stayed in the nursery like they did every night they would have been able to keep away the strange boy in leaves that was coming back tonight. He waited until the couple left and then sent Chloe to unlatch the window. The boy and fairy flew inside as quietly as possible.

"Okay Chloe help me find my shadow." He whispered to the pixie.

"Right." She nodded.

They looked around the nursery then flew into the hallway and looked there. Chloe saw something moving in the drawer. Looking through the key hole she saw the shadow rolled up and beating around.

"Adrien over here." She said pointing into the key hole.

He opened the drawer and the shadow flew out as quick as air. He slammed the drawer shut unintentionally trapping Chloe inside and grabbed on to the ankle of his shadow.

"Gotcha!" He said. It squirmed and wiggled trying to get loose. "Hold still! Stop it!"

The shadow got free and flew through the house. Adrien flew after it.

"Adrien? Hello! Adrien! Come back and let me out!" Chloe squeaked angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien chased his shadow from one room to another. Caline had decided to take a little snooze in the living room so she didn't see them nor did she hear the ruckus they made as they wrestled each other. She was a heavy sleeper.

"Come back here you!" Adrien said. They flew into the nursery where he grabbed it by the ankle and tried to make it fit on his foot. But it wouldn't, the shadow just mocked him causing the boy to start crying. His sobbing awakened the sleeping Marinette.

"Boy, why are you crying?" She asked. Startled he flew to the ceiling. "You can fly. I knew it! Strange you don't have wings, so how can you fly?"

He lowered himself down to the floor and bowed to her. She got out of bed and curtsied to him.

"What is your name?"

"What is yours my lady?" He asked.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Adrien Agreste."

"Where do you live?"

"Neverland."

"Where is that?"

"Second star to the right and straight on til morning."

"What an odd address. Do they put that on the letters?"

"I don't get letters."

"But your mother gets your letters."

"I don't have a mother."

Marinette looked at him sadly. "No wonder you were crying."

"I wasn't crying about mothers." He said it like it was the most ridiculous reason to be sad over. "I was crying because I couldn't get my shadow to fit. And I wasn't crying."

"I could sew it on for you." She went to get a needle and thread. "Now this might sting a little."

"Ow!" He hissed as she stuck the needle to his foot.

"I'm sorry. Just look at me okay?"

He did and once again he became lost in her lovely face. Chloe peeked through the key hole and watched them. She didn't like the way he was looking at Marinette. It made her purse her lips in jealousy. Chole was said to be the most beautiful thing in Neverland and yet this creature was getting all of Adrien's attention.

"There all done." Marinette said.

He stood up and his shadow stuck to him. "Oh the cleverness of me." He boasted.

"Of course I did nothing." She said sarcastically.

"You did a little."

"A little?" She went back to bed. "Well good night." She said pulling the covers over herself.

Adrien realized he had been very rude to the young girl. Him and his cockiness. "Marinette I apologise." He said. She didn't respond. "You know Marinette one girl is worth twenty boys."

"Really?"

"Yes I should know the lost boys talk about it all the time."

"Lost boys?" She said getting interested.

"They are well named."

"Who are they?"

"Little boys who runaway from home." He said. "When a boy feels sad and unloved usually because of neglectful parents, I take him to Neverland where he can always be happy."

"Are there any girls?"

"No I've never really thought about bringing girls to the island or what it would be like to have them around. It's just me, the boys, and Chloe."

"Who's Chloe?"

"My fairy."

"But there's no such thing as-"

He quickly covered her mouth before she could finish. "Don't say that! Every time someone says that a fairy dies. Now where is she? I know she's here."

"Adrikins! I'm in the drawer!" She screeched.

"You don't mean to tell me there's a fairy in this room?" Marinette asked.

"Yep."

"I've always wanted to see a real fairy. What does she look like? I bet she's very beautiful."

"I guess she is in a way but you're much more beautiful."

Marinette blushed, Chloe glitched her teeth. "Adrien I...I would like...to...give you a kiss." She stuttered.

Adrien did not know what a kiss was nor did he know the special meaning of it. So he held out his hand.

"Don't you know what a kiss is?"

"I will when you give it to me."

Marinette didn't want to hurt his feelings so she went to her jewelry box and pulled out one of her lucky ladybug earrings. She then dropped it into his hand. "For good luck."

"Now I shall give you a kiss." He took a black ring off his finger and gave it to her. She hung the ring around her neck on a chain.

"Thank you."

"Chloe and I come by to listen to the stories." He continued. "The one about the prince and the lady with the glass slippers."

"Oh Cinderella!"

"Yes I wanted to hear the ending."

"Well Cinderella defeated the pirates and rescued her prince but after midnight she left dropping one of her slippers. But the prince found her and they..." She said getting lost in his green eyes. "They lived happily ever after."

"I knew it."

"Adrien I...I would like to...give you a...ring." She stuttered nervously again.

"What's that?"

She then closed her eyes and puckered her lips. He looked at her confused but found himself doing the same thing while leaning in. Chloe turned red all over and just as their lips were about to touch she burst out of the drawer and dragged Marinette away from him by her hair.

"Chloe! No! Stop it! Let go!" Adrien said. He pulled the angry fairy off Marinette. "Seriously Chloe?"

"Well she-"

All Marinette could her was squeaky chattering as she spoke.

"I don't care. You shouldn't do that." Adrien said to her, he turned to Marinette. "I'm sorry. She's not very polite."

Chloe began speaking again.

"What is she saying?" Marinette asked.

"She says your a big ugly girl and if you try to give me a thimble again she'll kill you."

"Oh well that's very rude."

"She says she doesn't care what you think." He turned to the window and started to leave.

"Adrien wait! Where are you going?"

"To tell the lost boys the end of the story."

"I could tell you more stories and I could sing songs too. Especially lullabies."

Adrien thought of something. Why not bring her to Neverland? She could take care of the lost boys. Sure Adrien was the father figure to them, he would play with them, protect them, and teach them how to fight but that wasn't enough. They needed someone strong and brave like him but they also needed someone warm and caring. A mother, Marinette was perfect.

Chloe looked at the boy and sensed what he was thinking.

"No Adrien!" She said. "I know what you're thinking and it's a bad idea. Human girls are trouble believe me!" But he just flicked her away with his finger and thumb.

"Come with me my lady."

"To Neverland?" She said surprised.

"Yes. You could tell stories and the boys like music so I'm sure they would like it if you sang for them. Marinette they would adore you." He said. "And Neverland is a place where kids never grow up and all you can do is have fun and go on adventures."

"It sounds...wonderful."

He smiled. "Let's go then."

"But I can't fly."

"I'll teach you." He took her hand and began to gently pull her out the window with him. "Wait! Can Nino and Erik come too?"

He looked at the two sleeping boys, raised his eyebrow like he did the other night but smiled.

"Wonderful." She said rushing to wake them.

Adrien chuckled and turned to Chloe who glared at him. "Don't give me that look. This a great idea you'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

"Erik! Wake up!" She said shaking her brothers awake.

"Is it morning?" Erik asked sleepily.

"Nino! Wake up!"

"I didn't do it!" Nino said waking up.

"Nino, Erik, this is Adrien Agreste. He's going to teach us how to fly."

The boys looked at Adrien in disbelief.

"You sir offend reason." Nino said.

"Excuse me?" Adrien said.

He floated up into the air to the amazement of two little boys. "Forget reason!" Nino said jumping out of bed. "I want to fly too man."

"Just think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air." Adrien said sitting upside down on the ceiling cross-legged. "It's easy."

"Really? That simple?"

"Yep."

Hearing this Nino climbed on to his bed and jumped off thinking about everything that made him happy. But instead of flying he fell face first onto the floor. Chloe burst out laughing at this.

"Oops I forgot. You might need some pixie dust." Adrien grabbed Chloe and began shaking her over Nino causing dust to fall on top of him. He then started to float toward the ceiling. "Wow. Cool!"

"Marinette! Watch me! Watch me!" Erik said excitedly. He climbed up to his bed and jumped off. Adrien threw the dust on him and he too began to leviate as well.

Marinette smiled as she watched her brothers fly around the nursery laughing. Adrien approached her,in his hand he held a little bit of the gold dust which he blew lightly in her face. It made her face shine and glow in such a pretty way. She smiled and then gasped as she began to rise off the floor.

Outside Tikki and Plagg had caught the intruder's scent and were barking furiously at that house hoping to warn Caline about the strange flying boy. But as I said before Caline was a heavy sleeper and not even the loud barking of the protective dogs could wake her. So using their strength, they broke free from the chain and ran to find Tom and Sabine.

"This is amazing." Nino cheered. "I'm like a bird."

"I'm flying! I'm flying!" Erik laughed.

"Come away." Adrien said. "Come away to Neverland."

"Leave home?" Erik said. "Now?"

"In the middle of the night?" Nino said.

"What would Mother say? And Father?" Marinette asked.

"Parents don't miss their kids that much. After a few days they won't even if you're here or gone." Adrien reassured them. "And there will be mermaids, Indians, and pirates."

"Pirates? Sign me up dude!" Nino said flying out the window.

"Wait for me!" Erik said flying after him, leaving Marinette to be the only child left in the household.

...

Tom and Sabine were having a grand time at the party dancing, dining, and talking with the other guest until Plagg and Tikki burst into the building racing toward the couple. Like earlier today Plagg slipped and crashed into Tom. He quickly got off him and began pulling on his sleeve.

"Plagg! Stop it! What's the matter with you? Crazy dog! I'll send you to the pound for this."

Tikki approached Sabine and she appeared to have something in her mouth.

"Tom wait! I think they're trying to tell us something."

Tikki dropped what was in her mouth at Sabine's feet. She picked it up, it was a handkerchief Marinette had embroidered today in school during her needlework class. She had dropped it earlier today while chasing the poster boy. When Sabine and Tom saw their daughter's initials stitched on to it they looked at each other.

"The children!" The gasped.

"Tom something's wrong!"

With that said the couple left the party immediately, following their faithful dogs back home where Marinette found herself very hesitant to leave. Being the oldest she understood her parent's love and care better than her brothers. She approached the window then turned around and looked back at her home. Adrien sensed her hesitation.

"Forget them Marinette." He whispered into her ear. "Forgot them all, come with me and we will never, never have to worry about grown up things again."

Tom and Sabine ran into their house much to the confusion of Caline who finally woke up from her nap.

"What is it?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

They only bolted upstairs and raced to the nursery praying they weren't too late. Adrien's voice was so soft and kind that she began to feel her hesitation fade. He held his hand out to her.

"Never is an awfully long time." She said.

He smiled, she smiled back and placed her hand in his. Needless to say when Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng made it to the children's room all they found were three empty beds and an open window. It would be delightful to report that they reached the nursery in time but then there would be no story.

The children soared through the night sky looking down on London, surprised how small it looked from how high they were. Marinette being a little clumsy almost flew into several chimneys but Adrien pulled her to his side before she could hurt herself.

During the trip Adrien and Nino couldn't resist playing practical jokes on unsuspecting adults who they flew over. They flew by a market stand and grabbed a few tomatoes then to a well where they filled a bucket of water. After that they threw the tomatoes and poured the water onto a of group guest leaving the party Tom and Sabine recently attended. Of course they were careful not to be soon.

"Ah! My new coat!" A man said.

"My dress!" A woman shrieked.

"This water is cold!

"I'm freezing!"

"My shirt is stained!"

"I hate tomatoes!"

"Hey who pulled down my pants?"

The boys laughed at their prank, Marinette just rolled her eyes at their immaturity. Once Adrien had his laugh he led his friends further into the sky toward a bright star.

"Everyone hang on to me!" He said. Nino grabbed his ankle, Erik grabbed on to his waist, and Marinette held his arm. "Whatever happens don't let go!"

He went full speed ahead at the star, so fast that the others weren't sure they could hold on due to the strong force but they made it through. They found themselves flying over a deep blue ocean which surrounded a magnificent looking island.


	5. Chapter 5

Neverland was a place of extraordinary beauty and adventure. It was home to many inhabitants. One of them was the pirates. A crew of dangerous men called the akumas who served Captain Hawkmoth. A cold, cruel, and ruthless man who could kill a person so fast that they wouldn't have time to think. His power came from negative emotions, if someone felt sad or angry he would feed off of it and turn the poor victim into a wicked pirate that served him. Years ago he tried to turn the lost boys into pirates but Adrien protected them by dueling him in a swordfight. As they fought Adrien accidentally cut off his hand forcing Hawkmoth to replace it with a hook and ever since then he had sworn eternal vengeance on the boy.

"Captain!" Called his first mate Mr. Pidgeon. "Captain Hawkmoth!"

He went into the captain's quarters to find him drinking rum and checking his maps for a way to find Adrien's hideout.

"Sir the boys and I have big news!"

As soon as he set foot inside the man flung a dagger at him barely missing his neck.

"How dare you disturb me!" He roared. "And right in the middle of my drink."

"But captain it's springtime in the middle of January." He said. "The ice is melting, the sun is out, the flowers are all in bloom."

"He's back." He said grinning in a most horrid way. "This time I'll have him."

"Uh Captain with all due respect don't you think you're just a little obsessed with this whole revenge thing."

"Obsessed!" He shouted. "That demon boy cut off my hand!"

"Yes sir but it...it was an accident." He said nervously. "And that hook is much more useful so in a way he did you a favor."

"Favor?" He said calming down. "He threw my hand to a crocodile and that cursed beast liked the taste of me so much that it's followed me ever since licking it's lips for the rest of me. YOU CALL THAT A FAVOR?!"

"No sir."

"I haven't had a moment's peace ever since! Everywhere I go on this bloody island the creature follows me!" He said. "Thank God he swallowed that clock, if it wasn't for the ticking he would've caught me by now. And that boy has the audacity to mock me by laughing in my face and calling me a codfish."

"Of all the nerve sir."

"And I can't turn any of those boys into pirates because he gives them hope and keeps them happy!" He bashed his desk. "If only I could give Adrien negative emotions, then he would be weak and could kill him leaving those boys vulnerable to be akumatized."

"But he doesn't have any feelings sir."

"You think I don't know that?! Get my coat you idiot! I'm going aboard."

Meanwhile high up in the sky, Adrien and his friends sat on clouds watching the pirate ship.

"Marinette look there's Simon says." Nino pointed out. "And Pharoh."

"There's Mime swapping the deck." Erik said. "And Pixlelator and Guitar Villain and Animan."

While the boys continued to point out the pirates on the ship, Adrien and Marinette kept giving each other shy glances much to Chloe's increasing jealousy. Then she and her brothers looked down in fear when they saw Captain Hawkmoth walk on board. The evil pirate looked up to the sky and when he spotted the children he turned to Mr. Pidgeon.

"Fetch Long Tom."

Long Tom was a canon that could shoot to high levels. A cannonball was fired and it headed straight for them. It would've hit Marinette if Adrien didn't push her out of the way. But the impact of it sent them in different directions.

"Chloe! Find Marinette! I'll take care of Hawkmoth." Adrien told the fairy before flying down to the ship.

Chloe smiled deviously as she began to think of a way to destroy the girl.

"Hey! Over here!" Adrien said.

"Shoot him!" Hawkmoth ordered.

"You can't catch me!" The boy teased as the cannon balls kept missing their target.

Marinette had been blown far off to the part of the island where the lost boys lived. There were four of them, Kim, Ivan, Nathaniel, and Max. They were at least nine to twelve years old, all excellent hunters and fighters dressed in rags or animal skins.

"What is it?" Ivan asked Kim who was looking at Marinette through a telescope.

"It's a large white bird." He answered. "Quite ugly too."

"Give me it!" Ivan said.

"Let me see!" Nathaniel demanded.

"It's my turn!" Max argued.

"Hey! Hey! When Adrien's not here I'm in charge. I get to look through the telescope." Kim said putting it to his eye. "It's coming closer." Then Chloe flew into the lense. "Ahh! My God! I've gone blind! I'm blind! She's blinded me!"

The boys laughed at him. "I'm blind!" They all mocked.

"Hello Chloe." Nathaniel said.

"Have you heard from Adrien?" Ivan asked.

Chloe nodded and began whispering in Ivan's ear. Now she wasn't a bad fairy she just had a difficult time controlling emotions especially when she felt that her relationship with Adrien was being threatened.

"She's says it's called a Mari and Adrien wants us to shoot it down."

"Well we have our orders." Kim said. "Shoot the Mari bird."

"Aye-aye!" The boys said getting their bows and arrows out. They pointed them straight up to the flying girl. "Ready! Aim! Fire!"

The boys shot their arrows and Marinette fluttered to the ground.

"I got it!" Ivan cheered.

The boys excitedly ran toward where the supposed bird landed but they were horrified to find a girl lying in it's place with an arrow in her chest. But Chloe was tickled to death by this.

"That is no bird." Kim said.

"It is a lady." Nathaniel said.

"And Ivan has killed her." Max said.

"Hello boys." Adrien said landing in front of them. The boys quickly huddled around her, hiding her from his sight.

"Hello Adrien." Kim said giving him a nervous smile. "How was your trip?"

"Anything new?" Ivan added.

"Yes actually. I have brought a girl here, her name is Marinette. She is going to be your mother."

The boys all gulped and exchanged guilty looks.

"Are you hiding something from me?" He asked.

"No! What makes you say that?" Max asked.

"Alright what did you do this time? You all only gulp at once when you've done something wrong."

"Well you see we...um." Nathaniel said.

"That girl you mentioned we...she is..." Ivan said.

"She is?" Adrien questioned.

"Dead." Kim said as he and the boys moved to show her to him. Adrien kneeled down to her and pulled the arrow from her chest.

"Who's arrow?!" He demanded.

"Mine." Ivan answered sadly. He took off his ragged shirt and pointed to his chest. "Strike Adrien, strike true."

Then they heard Marinette moan.

"She's alive." Nathaniel gasped.

They hovered over her curiously.

"How? That was a perfect shot right where the heart was." Max said.

Adrien placed his fingers where her chest was and found the ring around her neck. It was cracked, the arrow had hit the ring instead of her. She hadn't been killed she just fainted from shock.

"My kiss saved her." Adrien said.

"That's a kiss?" Kim said looking at it. "I remember kisses being something else. There very powerful or so I was told once."

"Let us carry her back to the house." Nathaniel suggested.

"Hands." Adrien said.

The boys checked to see if their hands were clean enough but they had bits of dirt and mud on them.

"They're a bit dirty." Ivan said.

"She must stay here and die." Kim declared.

"No!" Adrien said angrily.

"How could have I thought that? Stupid." Kim said quickly regretting what he said before. "Sorry."

Adrien looked at her and an idea popped into his head. "We'll build a house around her."

The boys went to gather supplies to build a nice sturdy house.

"Adrien." Nathaniel said. "We're sorry for shooting her Chloe told us she was a bird and that you wanted us to kill her." He then went to join the others

"Chloe." He called to the fairy. She flew to over him and he grabbed her in a fist. "Is it tue? Did you try to kill Marinette?"

"Me?" She squeaked. "No." She gave him her most innocent looking face but he knew she was lying because her skin color turned red proving she was angry Marinette was still alive. "Alright! I did it! But she's not that important anyway!"

"We're not friends anymore!" He said furiously throwing her into a bush. Chloe got up and watched him kneel by Marinette's side and watch over her. "I'm sorry she hurt you Princess."

Chloe turned blue and flew away in tears.


	6. Chapter 6

When Marinette awoke she found herself in a small house with walls of red wood and a roof of strong green leaves. There was a bed of wild flowers for her to sleep on, a window, a door made of sticks, and a hat served as the chimney.

"I think she's awake." She heard a voice outside say.

She stood up and made her way to the door.

"Here she comes." Another voice said.

"Look lovable." Said a third voice.

She opened it to find the lost boys waiting for her.

"Mari lady." Kim said. "For you we built this house we hope you like it."

"The flower bed was my idea." Nathaniel said. "Since girls like flowers and pretty things like that."

"And we added a chimney and a window." Ivan said.

"We couldn't find any curtains but there's a white drape in there if you need privacy." Max said.

The boys got down on their knees. "Please be our mother." They begged.

"Oh." Marinette said. "Well, I'm flattered but I have no real experience."

"Do you tell stories?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes."

"And do you sing?" Ivan asked.

"Yes."

"Then you're perfect." Max said.

"Alright." She said. "I will do my best."

"Yay!" They cheered. "Come with us Mother."

Kim blindfolded her and took her arm, Nathaniel took her other arm and they led her somewhere.

"Sorry about this ma'am but we must be cautious, there are some very shady characters around here." Kim said.

"Yes if Hawkmoth found out where we lived he'd gutt us like a fish." Max said.

"How dreadful." Marinette gasped.

"Oh we live for it." Kim said.

They lived in an underground house beneath a tree somewhere in jungle hidden from the pirates. When they arrived they opened the secret door and removed her blindfold.

"Time to meet Father, Mother." Nathaniel said.

She was pushed down a slide that led to a room. The boys slid down after her once she was down. Standing in the middle of the room was Adrien.

"Welcome My lady." He said helping her up and showing her around the room, it had a table, chairs, and a few beds. "Perfect place to raise a family. Discipline. That's what fathers believe in so the children must be spanked for trying to kill their mother, in fact we should kill them."

He began to chase the boys around with his sword.

"Adrien! Stop!" She said grabbing his arm. "I agree that they must be punished but killing them is much too merciful don't you think?"

"Way too merciful!" The children said hiding behind Marinette.

"I suggest something far more terrible." She took a cup off the table and looked around for something liquidy. She saw dew and water dripping down from a tree root. "Medicine."

She filled the cup with water and dew then mixed it with some tree sap.

"It's a sticky, sweet, and bitter substance that must be injested." She said. "It keeps you from catching a cold but it tastes absolutely horrid."

"Kill us!" The boys begged Adrien. "Please kill us!"

"Littlest first." Marinette said. "Erik?" There was no answer. "Erik? Nino? My brothers! Where are they?"

"We lost them after almost getting shot by long Tom." Adrien said.

"Oh dear! We have to find them."

"Hello?" They heard a voice call from above ground. "Marinette? Adrien?"

It sounded like Nino. The children went upstairs and out of the house where Marinette was relieved to see her brothers safe and sound. After introducing each other and after making the boys take their "medicine" they began the day.

"We normally excersise at this time of day." Adrien said. "Kim!"

"Aye sir. Alright boys lets drop and give him twenty!" Kim and the lost boys began to do push ups. "I don't know but I've been told!"

"I don't know but I've been told!" The other boys repeated.

"We refuse to grow old!" Kim said.

"We refuse to grow old!"

"We are here to have fun!"

"We are here to have fun!"

"Until the day is done."

"Until the day is done!"

"I am great and that is true!"

"No one thinks that except you!"

"Hey!"

Marinette giggled as she watched them.

"After that we go hunting." Max said. "Wanna come?" He asked Nino.

"Sure dude."

The boys grabbed their weapons and handed Nino a bow and arrow. Then they went off into the woods.

"Wait for me! I wanna hunt." Erik called. "I've got short legs! I can't run as fast as you!"

"Oh Erik I think you're too little." Marinette said.

"Don't worry my lady I'll watch him." Adrien reassured her.

"What shall I'll do while you are all gone?" She asked.

"Whatever you want." He said.

"Well I suppose I could catch up on my needle work and maybe try to mend the boy's clothes they have so many holes in them." She said. "And maybe I could make them some new clothes."

"Sounds good to me." Adrien said. "I'll be back to check on you." He lifted Erik on to his back and went after the boys.

An hour later they came back and decided to go swimming in the river. When they were done swimming they would lay out in the sun and rest for a little while. After that they spent the rest of the day playing sword fight, painting, and climbing trees. Then they ate dinner and went to bed but not before Marinette told them a story.

"And they all lived happily ever after." She said.

"That was a wonderful story." Max said.

"I liked the part where the pirates got eaten." Kim said.

The boys then crawled into the giant bed they shared except for Adrien and Erik. Adrien had his own private room and Erik slept in a basket bed Marinette made.

"Good night Erik." Marinette said tucking her little brother into bed.

"Marinette will you sing the lullaby Mother would sing?"

"Of course." She said.

The children listened with the utmost attention as she sang with the voice of an angel.

_"When you're gone I will wait_

_So please fly back to me my love_

_My window shall never close_

_until you come back home."_

And her lovely sweet voice lulled the children to sleep. She then went upstairs to her little house and laid down on her bed.

Knock-knock.

"Come in."

"So what do you think of the boys?" Adrien asked walking in.

"They're very sweet." She yawned.

"Are you happy here?"

"Yes." She said getting comfortable.

"I'm happy too Marinette." He said. "Happier than I've ever been in a long time." He thought to himself.

"Adrien." She said half asleep. "Can you close the door it's cold."

He did and turned to see Marinette fast asleep. He blew out her lantern and laid down at her side. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Good night Marinette." Then he too fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Days passed and each one was a day of excitement or adventure and once the day ended they would all listen to Marinette's stories or songs. Nino, Erik, and the lost boys would spend most of the day hunting in the jungle however they were warned to avoid the Indians and the pirates unless Adrien permitted it of course.

"Nino I'm tired can we go back?" Erik complained.

"Not yet we haven't caught anything." Nino responded.

"But we've been here for so long."

"Fine." He groaned. They started to walk back. "I swear Erik sometimes you can be such a- Ahhh!"

The two boys had stepped in a trap and were hanging upside down by their feet.

"How humiliating." Nino said with his shirt covering his face.

"Nino I think we're in trouble." Erik said.

Nino pulled his shirt out of his face to see Alya the eleven year old Indian princess sitting in a tree. She had reddish-brown hair with a feather in it,, her face was painted, she wore typical Indian clothing, and she held a knife in her hand. She had been hunting for a bear but when she saw she had caught two boys instead she fell out of the tree laughing.

"Get us down from here lady!" Nino demanded.

"How could you two not see the trap?" She chuckled. "Oh God! Ha! Ha!"

Her exploding laughter attracted the attention of Hawkmoth and the akumas. She tried to run but Pharroh and Pixelator grabbed her and brought her to the captain. The pirates did not see Nino and Erik so the boys kept quiet.

"Princess Alya so good to see you." Hawkmoth said. "And here I thought I would have to go all the way to your camp to find you."

"Release me at once!" She demanded.

"Relax we only want you to answer a simple question." He said. "Where is Adrien Agreste."

"Don't know." She lied. "Now let me go you black toothed, beer breathe, slob!" She spat in his face.

The akumas shook thinking he was going to go off and kill her but he merely wiped the spit off. "My hook thinks you know, princess." He said putting his hook to her neck.

"Unhand her at once you savage!" Nino called.

The pirates looked up to see the two boys hanging. Hawkmoth recognized them as allies of Adrien and a new idea formed in his mind.

"If I can't find Adrien then I'll make him come to me." He said. "Cut those boys down! Set a course to sea! We are going to set a trap for Adrien Agreste."

...

"It's sun down and my brothers still haven't come back." Marinette said. "I'm getting worried."

"I'm sure they're fine." Adrien reassured her.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that mate." Kim said. "Max and Nathaniel spotted the akumas in the jungle."

"Do you think they were captured?" Ivan asked.

"I hope not!" Marinette cried.

"Okay let's start a search." Adrien said. "Ivan, Kim, go check to the pirate ship, Max and Nathaniel search the jungle."

"Aye-aye!" The boys said.

"Don't worry Marinette we'll find them." He took her hand. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Mermaid lagoon."

Now mermaids are not like in fairy tales. They are dark creatures who are interested in all things mysterious. They also could see and hear everything on the island. If Hawkmoth had captured Marinette's brothers the mermaids would know however they only come to the surface at night.

Adrien and Marinette sat on the rocks of the lagoon and waited for the moon to come out. When it did, Adrien began playing a pan flute and four mermaids rose up to the surface.

"Oh how sweet." Marinette said.

"Not as sweet as you think." He said. "They're actually quite mean."

"Well they are certainly lovely."

"Oh yes they're lovely alright and deadly too." Adrien warmed. "Don't get too close or they'll drown you."

They all had scales on their arms and around their faces, they had fangs, and their hands had talons and thick webbing between their fingers. They swam toward them and looked at them curiously.

"Wait here." Adrien said.

He flew closer to them and began talking to the first three, the first had long black hair with a purple streak, the second had short blonde hair, and the third had orange hair.

"No, Rose and I haven't seen the pirates." The dark haired one said. "But Sabrina might."

As he talked with the orange haired one, the fourth mermaid swam toward Marinette. She had light brown hair and olive green eyes, this particular mermaid was especially cruel and had also taken a liking to Adrien. She raised her scaly arm up and grabbed Marinette's hand. The girl was so amazed by seeing such a creature that she didn't notice the mermaid gently pulling her toward the water. But Adrien did, he sheilded Marinette away from the mermaid and hissed at her. She shrieked angrily at them.

"Leave them be Lila!" Sabrina called.

"We have better things to do!" Rose said.

The mermaids swam away and disappeared below the surface.

"Hawkmoth has your brothers and Princess Alya." Adrien told Marinette. "At the black castle."

The black castle was a half sunken palace that was place used to maroon people which is what the wicked pirates planned to do with their hostages.

"Put the children on the rock." Hawkmoth ordered.

Mr. Pidgeon, Pixelator, Guitar Villain, and Pharoh forcibly pulled the three children on to the marooner's stone.

"Sorry your highness." Mr. Pidgeon said to Alya. "Any last words?"

"Beg for your lives!" Pixelator said to Nino and Erik.

"Sir! My brother and I are English gentlemen!" Nino retorted. "And English gentlemen do not beg!"

But Erik was too young and afraid.

"Please! Please don't kill us!" He begged. "Please!"

Soon enough Nino abandoned his pride as well.

"Please don't kill me!" Nino pleaded.

Alya rolled her eyes, annoyed by their lack of dignity. Their cries of mercy were ignored and the children were chained to a rock, gagged, and left to drown when the tide came in while Captain Hawkmoth waited in secret with a loaded musket ready to fire.

Meanwhile Adrien and Marinette had just arrived, luckily Adrien figured Hawkmoth was planning a trap so he had a little trick of his sleeve.

"Can you use a sword?" He said handing her one. She and him engaged in a practice sword fight, he was surprised that she was a pretty good fighter. "Promise me one thing, leave Hawkmoth to me."

"I promise." She said.

"Okay follow me." They left in through the back of the castle and hid behind a large stone. Marinette was horrified to see her brothers and Alya up to their ears in water. Adrien then flung a rock outside.

"What was that?" Hawkmoth asked. He left the castle and went to where the sound was.

"Perfect." Adrien whispered as he watched him leave. "Watch this my lady, I have a knack for throwing my voice."

He flew in closer but kept himself hidden then he spoke in a voice that sounded like Hawkmoth.

"Mr. Pidgeon!" He called.

"Is that you captain?" He asked.

"E gads man! What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"Well we're marooning the kids."

"Well set em free."

"Set em free? But what about your trap?"

"Ser them free or I'll plunge my hook in you!" Adrien ordered.

Marinette giggled quietly at how funny Adrien's little joke was. Mr. Pidgeon and Pixelator un chained Nino, Alya, and Erik who swam away. Once they were gone Hawkmoth returned.

"Where are the children?" He asked.

"Don't worry captain we let them go." Mr. Pidgeon said.

"You what?"

"We let them go."

"You let them go?!" He shot his musket at Pixelator sending him into the sea.

"Mr. Pidgeon!" Adrien called in his Hawkmoth voice.

"Who are you stranger?" Hawkmoth asked.

"I am Captain Hawkmoth!" He said.

"If you are him then who am I?"

"You are a codfish!"

It took all of Adrien's will power not to burst out laughing. Hawkmoth was confused as ever about the voice that mimicked his. Wait a minute! Codfish? Only one person called him that. He heard a snicker from up behind a stone. He cocked his musket and began to walk up to it.

"Tell me have you another name?" He asked.

"Aye!" Adrien answered unaware of the danger he could be in.

"Are you animal?"

"No."

"Vegetable?"

"No."

"Mineral?"

"No."

"Man?"

"No!" He said in his real voice.

"Boy?"

"Yes!"

"Ordinary boy?"

"No!"

"Wonderful boy?"

"Yes!" He said flying out from his hiding spot. "Do you give up?"

Hawkmoth snuck up behind the boy and aimed his gun at his head.

"I am-"

"History." The pirate whispered.

"Adrien look out!" Marinette cried.

A shot rang out, Adrien flew out of the way causing the bullet to miss. He grabbed his sword and it clashed with Hawkmoth's.

"Ready to lose the other one?" The boy asked smirking.

"Not this time!" The pirate growled.


	8. Chapter 8

Hawkmoth and Adrien fought while the other children tried to escape but the other pirates closed the gate trapping them. Marinette grabbed her sword and fought against Guitar Villain.

"Oh my!" She gasped.

"What's the matter? Scared girly?" He said looking smug.

Marinette stomped on his foot. "Who are you to call me girly?!"

"Come on! Open!" Nino said as he, Alya, and Erik tried to open the gate.

"Please!" Erik said.

Simon says jumped up and grabbed Erik's teddy bear.

"Teddy! Give him back!" Erik said throwing a rock at him.

"Ow! You little creep!"

Alya cut his hand with her knife, Nino then punched him in the gutt and kicked him into the water. Alya looked at him amazed.

"You are a brave warrior." She said..

"Um...thanks."

"Without warning she grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Ewww!" Erik said.

When she realesed him his face turned red and his eyes popped out of his head, Alya smiled at him flirtatiously. He then rolled up his sleeves and using all his strength, he pushed the lever opening the gate. The children quickly jumped on to a life boat and began to row away.

"If I were you I'd give up." Hawkmoth said.

"I you were me." Adrien said swinging his sword. "I'd be ugly."

Hawkmoth grabbed Adrien and held him with a tight grip. "Ready men?"

Animan lit a canon, Hawkmoth threw Adrien across the area. A net was shot at the boy, trapping him and sending him underwater.

"Adrien!" Marinette gasped.

He struggled to get out of the net as he sank toward the bottom of the sea. He quickly grabbed his knife and began cutting a hole in the net. He swam out and up to the surface taking a deep breath but was grabbed by Hawkmoth. He pinned him to the rock, he struggled but the dark man was too strong. He then began to make a cut down Adrien's chest with his hook.

"Time to die." He hissed.

"To die." Adrien breathed. "Would be awfully big adventure."

Hawkmoth raised his hook ready to strike when.

Tic-toc, tic-toc, tic-toc.

"I say Captain." Adrien said grinning. "Do you hear something?"

"No!" Hawkmoth shouted. "No!"

He turned around to see Fang, the biggest crocodile in all of Neverland swimming toward them.

"Let's get out of here!" Pharaoh said as the pirates began to swim away in fear. Hawkmoth turned back to finish Adrien off only to find that the boy had cleverly escaped with the children.

Fang charged at Hawkmoth licking his lips and snapping his chops hungrily. Hawkmoth screeched as he swam for his life and climbed up on to a large rock and stayed there as Fang waited impatiently for him to come down.

"Au revoir mon capiton." Adrien called.

"I'll get you for this Adrien Agreste if it's the last thing I do!" Hawkmoth shouted. "Mark me boy! I'll find someway to take away your happy thoughts!"

Fang snapped at him again.

"Mr. Pidgeon! Do something!" He screeched. "PIDGEON!"

"Coming sir!" He quickly swam to the rock with a paddle. "Hear now, shame on you! Upsetting the captain, there will be no lunch for you today." He said hitting him with the paddle. "Shoo now! Shoo! Off with you now!"

Fang growled but slithered back into the water.

"Is he gone Pidgeon?"

"Aye sir."

"Oh curses on that boy! And that bloody croc too!"

...

When Adrien returned Alya to her people, the Indians threw a tribal celebration and as an act of gratitude Alya decided to join the lost boys as their protecter.

"Quick question how come you're the only girl here?" Nino asked Alya.

"Because I was not born here." She said. "My father and I discovered this island years ago but we got separated. The Indians took me in and raised me."

"Cool!"

The children and Indians began to dance wildly around their camp fire. Marinette noticed Adrien wasn't there but he was hiding in the bushes.

"Adrien?"

"Shh."

He pulled her to the ground with him.

"Adrien what are you-"

"I have a surprise for you." They crawled on the ground under a few bushes. "Look."

Her eyes fluttered in excitement as fairies began flying to a large tree. Adrien noticed how close their hands were and gently took hold of hers. They flew toward tree and looked through the holes. Inside the fairies were throwing a ball the celebrate the marriage of Prince Felix and Princess Bridgette. Sweet music played as the fairy prince and princess danced lovingly together. Adrien however wasn't watching the fairies, he was looking at Marinette who was smiling in bewilderment. She then turned to see him looking at her and blushed.

He stood up and bowed at her, she curtsied. Their hands joined interlacing fingers, his arm came around her waist and the two began to waltz together in the air just as the fairy couple were doing. Unknown to them Hawkmoth was walking through the forest and when he saw them in their romantic fairy dance he was dumbfounded.

"I don't believe it. He's found himself...a lady." He said. "And I'm alone."

He saw Chloe sitting on a leaf watching them with jealousy. She squeaked at him.

"You too? Banished? Tsk! The dog!" He said. "What for?"

"Marinette!" She said her name as if it was a curse.

"The girl?"

He noticed how Adrien and Marinette looked at each other. It was one he could never give but would recognize anywhere.

"Hmm...tell me more about this girl?"

Adrien felt butterflies in his stomach as he stared at Marinette, he had never felt this way about anyone which made him worry.

"Marinette."

"Yes?"

"It's only make believe." He said. "That you and I are..."

"Oh." She sighed sadly. "Of course." They began to lower to the ground. "Adrien."

"Yes?"

"What are your real feelings?"

"Feelings?"

"Emotions, happiness?"

"I feel it all the time."

"Sadness? Jealousy? Anger?"

"Those are negative emotions. I do not feel those."

"Love?"

"I have never heard of it."

"I think you have and I think you've felt it once."

"It offends me."

"Why?"

"Only grown ups feel love." He said angrily. "I am not a man! I can't love! I won't love! I hate love!"

"How can you hate something so wonderful as love."

"I don't feel! I refuse to feel anything for anyone!"

"Even me?"

"You can't make me feel! I'll banish you!"

"I will not be banished!"

"If you're not happy here! Then leave! Go back to your family, if they haven't forgotten you yet!" With that he flew off.

"Adrien wait! Come back!" She ran back to her house burst into tears, she wept bitterly until she cried herself to sleep.

Adrien did not want Marinette to leave. He went back to the Dupain-Cheng house hoping to find the window closed but as before it was open. And there Sabine sat in the chair her eyes tired from searching the heavens and dreaming of her children. In her hand she clutched the handkerchief Marinette had made as it was the last thing she had of her dear daughter.

"Marinette." She mumbled in her sleep. "Marinette..Marinette...Marinette.

Adrien nashed his teeth at the woman. "We can't both have her lady." He then carefully and quietly shut the window however Sabine had trained herself to wake at any change at the window.

"Nino?!" She cried checking the beds. "Erik?! Marinette?!"

Plagg and Tikki barked at the window.

"The window's closed." She rushed to open it but Adrien held it down. "Tom! Tom come help me!"

"What?!" He called. "What is it?! Have they returned?!"

"Tom help! The window's closed! It must be always open for them! Always!"

Adrien tried to keep the window closed but Sabine and Tom's combined strength was enough to force it open. Adrien quickly flew out of sight, Tom and Sabine looked out the window desperately searching for their children but to their sadness there was nothing there. Sabine returned to her chair and began to cry.

"It'll be alright Dear." Tom reassured her.

"Oh Tom I'm so afraid." She sobbed. "What if they never come home?"

"We must have faith."

"You're right, we'll wait for as long as it takes."


	9. Chapter 9

"Mother?" Marinette said waking up. She opened the door to her little house and to her shock she was now on the pirate ship. "How did I get here?"

Little did she know that while she was asleep, Chloe had showed Hawkmoth where her little house was after he said he would kill Marinette. Then he had his men carry her house to the ship. She heard piano playing and followed it to the captain's quarters where Hawkmoth was waiting for her.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He said. "Finally we meet. Do come in, there's no need to be frightened."

"Right? Says the pirate who almost killed Adrien." She thought to herself. She wanted to run away but she was too afraid of what they would do to her so she walked in. Mr. Pidgeon pulled out a chair for her, she reluctantly sat in it.

"My, my." He said taking a sip of rum. "You're quite the fetching little thing. No wonder the boy brought you here."

"Why have you brought me here?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Talk?!" Chloe shrieked. "What are you doing Hawkmoth?! Get rid of her! Take her away! Kill-"

Hawkmoth quickly silenced the fairy and locked her in a cage.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Just a pesky lighting bug. So tell me Miss Dupain-Cheng, how do you like it here?"

"I...I...suppose...it's nice. What's this all about you? Are you going to hurt me?"

"Me? Harm a pretty young lady like you? Oh no." He chuckled. "Why would you think that?"

"You tried to kill my brothers, Alya, and Adrien."

"Well nobody's perfect. Anyway I over heard you and Adrien's little spat and I must say the way he spoke to you, what rudeness. I feel so sorry for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see-"

"Cigar Miss?" Mr. Pidgeon offered her. "Rum? Tobacco?"

"Um.."

Hawkmoth hooked Mr. Pidgeon's throat and pulled him away. "Forgive him Dear he'a a little on the ecstatic side. As I was saying I couldn't help but notice that you seem to have developed a little crush on him."

"Well I mean I...I."

"But you see he doesn't feel things like that. He has no feelings. It's part of who he is."

"I don't understand."

"He wants to stay young forever and he will as long as he never does these three things. He must not things like responsibility, work hard for things he needs, and the most important of all he must never fall in love."

"Why not?"

"Because love means sacrifice and he would never sacrifice eternal youth for anything or anyone."

Marinette began to cry. "I...I think I would like to go back now."

"Oh Dear have I upset you. It wasn't my intention."

"Please let me leave."

"As you wish, after all you probably plan to return home to your mother."

"My mother?"

"Do you even remember her?"

"Of course I...do?" She said unsurely.

"Well I shall have my men bring you back and I give you my word that none of my men will follow you."

She went back to her house and he ordered his men to take her back.

"But captain aren't we going to follow her?" Mr. Pidgeon asked.

"Of course not. I gave my word that none of my men would follow her and I am a man of my word."

"Then what was the point of all this?"

"I said none of my MEN would follow her."

"Huh?"

"Mr. Pidgeon call one of your rats with wings."

"Pidgeons sir."

"Whatever, tell the flying rat to follow her and report back."

"Pidgeon."

"No one cares!"

...

When Marinette returned the next morning she found herself feeling very confused. It had been days since she thought of her mother and her father. Come to think of it, she could hardly remember them.

"Nino." She said.

"Yes?"

"What is your father's name?"

"Adrien."

"Erik, who is your mother?"

"That's easy. You are my mother Marinette." Her little brother said.

"No." She said. "That's not right. I'm not your mother I'm your sister."

"We know it's just pretend."

"But don't you remember our real mother?" She asked him.

"Hmm I think I had a mother once." Ivan said.

"What was she like?" Max said.

"I forget."

"I had a white rat." Kim chuckled.

"That's no mother!" Ivan sai punching him which led to a brawl between the boys.

"Wait! Do any of you remember your parents?" Marinette asked.

The boys stopped fighting and shook their heads.

"Oh no."

"Marinette is everything okay?" Adrien asked.

"No. We've been here too long." She said. "Nino, Erik, we're going home."

"What?!" Her brothers said. "No!"

"We must." She said calmly. "We have forgotten our real parents, it's only a matter of time before they forget us."

"They probably already have." Adrien said.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because that's how parents are they say they love you but once you're gone they forget all about you."

"Not our parents. I maybe starting to forget my mother but I know she would never forget us. Real mothers never forget their children."

"Well mine did!" He snapped. "My mother and father were always fighting and then one day my mother left, after that my father was cruel and uncaring towards me! So I ran away to Neverland and stayed for a few days. But when I came home the window was closed, my mother never came back, and my father forget all about me!"

Everyone went silent at his words. Then Erik and Nino went to their sister.

"Let's go home Marinette." They said.

She hugged him.

"No!" Kim said.

"Please don't leave!" Ivan said.

"I'm sorry boys but we must go back." Then she got an idea. "Why don't you all come with us. I'm sure we could find families for all of you back in London."

"Can we?" The boys said turning to Adrien.

Adrien felt his heart shatter at the thought of Marinette leaving but he would not keep her here against her will. "If you wish it."

All the boys ran to pack their bags and gather their things. Leaving only Adrien and Marinette in the room.

"You...You could come too. I'm sure Mother and Father would gladly adopt you."

"And grow up to be a cold hearted adult? Never."

"I see."


	10. Chapter 10

Once the boys and Alya gathered up their things they went upstairs unaware that waiting outside for them was Hawkmoth and his men ready to attack. Marinette was the last one to leave but she wanted to say goodbye to Adrien first.

"Adrien are you sure you won't come?" Marinette asked.

"No."

"Then I guess this is goodbye."

"Yes it is and just so you know you can't ever come back! Ever!"

"Adrien-"

But he just flew off to his room. She sighed, sadly. "Adrien staying here means being young and having fun forever but what's the point if you're all alone?"

He didn't respond, Marinette gave another sign, left some medicine for him, and sadly went upstairs. But once she was out of the house she found it surrounded by pirates along with Alya and the boys tied up and gagged.

"Surprise!" Animan said.

"Adri-Mmmmph!" She tried to scream by Simon gagged her with a cloth before she could.

"Take them away!" Hawkmoth ordered.

Simon threw Marinette over his shoulder and carried her away while the other children were forcibly dragged to the ship by the ropes that bounded them. Hawkmoth then slipped into the fort however it was so small and slender that he could hardly get through and was unable to reach Adrien who was fast asleep. He then saw his medicine on the table, he pulled a vile from his jacket and poured five drops of deadly poison into his medicine.

Back at the ship Chloe managed to bust her way out of the cage she was in and escaped just in time to see Hawkmoth leaving and the poison in his hand. She flew as fast as her wings could carry her hoping she wasn't too late. Adrien woke up a few minutes later. The entire house was empty, he was alone. It made him feel hurt. He then saw the cup of medicine Marinette had left, feeling guilty for not saying goodbye he decided to take it for her. He had just picked it up when Chloe flew in.

"Adrien! Don't!" She cried.

"Chloe go away!" He said.

"Please! It's not safe!"

But he ignored her and brought the medicine to his lips, in an act of desperation, Chloe flew between Adrien's mouth and the cup forcing her to drink every last drop of the poisoned medicine.

"Chloe!" He shouted angrily. "How dare you drink my medicine!"

But his anger changed to worry when Chloe fell to the floor coughing and choking.

"Chloe? What's wrong?"

"It...It was poisoned Adrien." She choked. "Hawkmoth did it and he's taken the others!"

"How? How did he get here?"

"It's my fault! I helped him find out where you lived! I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm sorry! I...just...didn't...want." Her light started to dim. "To..." It grew dimmer and dimmer. "Lose you." Then her light went out.

Adrien picked her up in horror, the sky began to darken and winds blew hard as a storm was started. On the pirate ship, all the children were chained up together in a big huddle on the deck.

"You know." Hawkmoth said lifting Marinette's chin up with his hook. "There's room for one more pirate."

"I'll die first." Marinette retorted.

"So be it then. Pidgeon!"

"Aye sir." Mr. Pidgeon tied Marinette to the mast and made the ropes extra tight. "My apologies Miss."

The other pirates and the children looked up to see the change in weather and atmosphere leading the pirates to believe that Adrien was finally dead much to Marinette's heartbreak.

"At last!" Hawkmoth cried triumphetly. "Adrien Agreste is no more!"

"No." Marinette whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes.

The other pirates cheered but the children mourned greatly.

"Chloe! I'm so sorry!" Adrien sobbed. "I don't hate you! You're like a sister to me, don't go!" The sad boy could only think of one thing that just might revive her.

"I do believe in fairies, I do, I do." He whispered into the wind and it carried his cry through Neverland and out into the world. Urging others to do the same thing.

"I do believe in fairies." Marinette said. "I do, I do."

"I do believe in fairies." Nino said.

"I do, I do." Erik said.

"I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!" Chanted Alya and the lost boys.

Soon all the children of the world and some adults including Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng were shouting the same thing.

"I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!"

And their strong faith combined was enough to revive Chloe who was brought back as a kinder, gentler, and more understanding fairy.

"Oh Chloe!"

"I'm sorry Adrien. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked.

"Yes. Now what happened?"

"The pirates! They took Marinette, Alya, and the boys. I think he plans to kill them or worse."

"Akumatize them, that's what could be worse." He said. "This time he's gone too far!" He grabbed his sword. "It's Hawkmoth or me this time."

The darkened skies faded and the clouds were cleared as sun began to shine.

"He's alive!" Hawkmoth shouted angrily. He marched furiously over to Marinette, cut her loose and seized her by her neck. "How?"

"I...I don't know." She squeaked.

"You know something! Tell me!"

"I um...Well I know that he was very lonely and he wanted friends."

"He needed a lady?"

"I need a lady." Guitar Villain said.

Hawkmoth shot him causing everyone to scream in horror. "Why did he bring you here girl?!"

"I told stories."

"Stories?"

"Yes ones where good defeats evil."

"He taught you how to fly! How?"

"Just think happy thoughts and have positive emotions."

"I have none!"

"Then that brings you down!"

He held his hook to her throat and turned to the other children. "What about you all? One of you must know."

"No!" Kim said.

"We don't know anything!" Alya said.

"Leave her alone!" Ivan demanded.

"Tell me!" He yelled. "Or I will gutt this pretty girl until she's nothing but bones!"

"Fairy dust!" Erik cried. "You need fairy dust."

"Erik!" The other children scolded.

Hawkmoth turned back to Marinette. "Will negative emotions bring him down?"

"He has none. You said so yourself he has no feelings."

"Ugh! How is it that he cannot feel!" He shouted in frustration. "I mean it's-" Just like that realization hit him like a cannon shot out of long Tom. All these years he was convinced that Adrien could feel nothing but ignorat childhood bliss but he was wrong. Adrien did feel other emotions. He did have a weakness and that weakness was his love for Marinette. "Of course, how did I not see it sooner?"

"See what?" Marinette asked.

"The way he smiles all of a sudden, the protectiveness he shows, the spark of joy and fear in his eyes when he sees you. He does feel." Giving her a wicked grin. "He feels for you."


	11. Chapter 11

"If he feels for you." Hawkmoth said pulling Marinette's hair. "I wonder how he would feel if something were to happen to you."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"Who wants to see this pretty girl walk the plank?"

The pirates cheered but the children screamed. Marinette's hands were tied and she was forced on to the plank which she reluctantly began to walk on. She stopped at the edge and looked back at the pirates. Was this the end? Was this how she was going to die? Suddenly there was a tick, tick, sound.

"Bye bye little lady." Hawkmoth stomped his foot on the plank. The vibration of it shook the plank causing her to lose her balance and fall off.

"No!" Nino shouted.

"Marinette!" Erik cried.

The children screamed in horror while the pirates cheered but then they all went quiet when they didn't hear her hit the water.

"Captain no splash." Mr. Pidgeon said.

"Not a sound. Not even a ripple. Look!" Animan said pointing down to the water.

"The beast must've swallowed her whole." Hawkmoth guessed.

Tick, tick, tock.

They looked up to see the shadow of a crocodile in the air. All the pirates raced to grab their weapons and hide from the supposed flying crocodile. Not seeing Adrien land in front of the children holding Marinette in his arms bridal style from when he caught her. They smiled and giggled briefly getting Hawkmoth's attention but Adrien and Marinette hid. Once his back was turned Adrien flew up and knocked out two of his men. When Hawkmoth went to investigate he and Marinette unchained the boys and Alya. Then Adrien had Marinette sneaked below deck to get weapons.

"I've got him captain!" Pharaoh said pointing his pistol to the shadow. "Prepare to meet your doom beast."

But to everyone's surprise, the crocodile turned out to be Chloe with a clock.

"What the?"

"Bonjour! Mon capiton." Adrien said.

"Adrien!" Hawkmoth hissed. "So this is your doing?"

"Aye." He confirmed.

Hawkmoth drew his sword. "Let's finish this. One on one to the death."

"Have at thee." Adrien said drawing his sword. "Now!"

All at once the children jumped to their feet and engaged in a battle with the other pirates. Chole helped too by dropping things on the pirate's heads such as a bowling ball and a ton. Meanwhile Mr. Pidgeon attempted to make a run for it with the captain's treasure.

"Ah-ah." Erik said stopping him with a sword. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Who? Me?"

"Drop it."

"Here! Take it! I never wanted to be a pirate anyway!" He threw him the treasure and jumped over board.

As for Adrien and Hawkmoth, it looked like Adrien would win due to having the ability to fly as an advantage. But Hawkmoth had trick up his sleeve, he grabbed Chloe.

"Un hand me! You heathen!" Chloe shrieked.

He shook her over top of him causing fairy dust to fall on him which now gave him the ability to fly.

"You wanna fly?" Adrien said. "Let's fly!"

He led up and around the sails as their swords clashed together in battle. The man and boy began to fence in the air, yet even with the power to fly Hawkmoth was still no match for Adrien.

"Not bad for an old man." Adrien gloated.

"You miserable little pain! I know what makes you unhappy!" Hawkmoth shouted.

"Sure you do. Please I don't get negative emotions so don't waste your breath."

But what Hawkmoth said next quickly changed his cocky manner.

"She was leaving you boy!" Hawkmoth said. "Your lady was leaving you."

Adrien and Hawkmoth both looked down at Marinette who was happily fighting off the pirates, smiling and laughing.

"Oh come now Adrien you didn't really she'd stay here forever, did you?"

Adrien swung his sword at him but he missed and Hawkmoth knocked him into a mast.

"Face it! She would rather grow up than stay with you!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh no? I can see it now, few years from now you'll see Miss Marinette in her nursery and the window is shut."

"I'll open it!" Adrien cried angrily swinging his sword again but again he missed.

"I'm afraid the window's locked."

"I'll call out her name!"

"She can't hear you."

"No!" Tears filled his eyes.

"She can't see you."

"Marinette!"

"She's forgotten all about you."

"Stop! Please stop it!"

Adrien felt his happiness decrease. The fear of losing Marinette became stronger with each word Hawkmoth said.

"And you shall be replaced by another, he's called husband."

"Wha...what's that?"

"A man she will belong to til death do them part. She will leave you just like your mother left your father."

That was the final blow to his heart. Marinette leaving him forever just as his mother had left him. He would be all alone again forced to live in sadness. He was overcome with negative emotion, weakening him. Hawkmoth then struck the boy across his forehead, leaving a bleeding cut and knocking him to the ship.

The children and Chloe rushed to help their leader but the pirates held them back. Adrien struggled to stand up and fight back but it was no use he was far too weak from negative emotion. Hawkmoth grinned evilly and grabbed Adrien by the head.

"You'll be alone." He hissed in the boy's ear. "And unloved."

Simon says snickered and sized Marinette by her hair. "Unloved." He repeated in her ear.

The two pirates forced Adrien and Marinette to look at each other. Tears fell from Marinette's eyes as she gazed at Adrien's pained face. He raised his hand up as if he were reaching for her but Hawkmoth threw him to the floor. His friends begged him to fight but Adrien had now lost the will to live. The boys cried out in agony, Alya couldn't bear to watch, and Chloe shrieked in sadness. Hawkmoth raised his sword for the killing blow. This was it, once Adrien was dead the lost boys would be so broken hearted that they would have to give in to their negative emotions and he could akumatize them. Adrien turned to Marinette and said something so quietly that only she could hear him.

"Goodbye."

Marinette smacked Simon with her head, broke free, and stopped Hawkmoth's arm.

"No! I won't let you do this!" She cried.

"Insolent girl! The boy dies today!"

"Wait! Please! Let me say goodbye!" She pleaded.

Hawkmoth sighed in irritation.

"Very well. Five minutes."

He threw Marinette down next to Adrien. She turned to him.

"Adrien, what happened?" She asked him. "I don't understand how-"

"Don't leave me." He pleaded. "Don't leave me alone."

"Oh Adrien." She sighed. "I'm sorry but I must grow up."

"I know and then you'll forget me."

"No. Never." She declared softly. "And to prove it I have something for you." Hawkmoth pulled her up and looked at her suspiciously. She showed him a closed fist. "It's just a ring."

"Then by all means my beauty." He chuckled nastily. "Give him your precious ring."

Marinette looked at him and leaned down to his ear.

"This belongs to you and always will." She whispered.

She opened her hand and placed it on his cheek. Then slowly while closing her eyes, she brought her lips to his giving him his first kiss. Adrien's eyes widened in confusion but then fell close as he began to feel her soft and delicate lips as new but wonderful feeling entered his body. What was this feeling? Was this the feeling Marinette had accused him of feeling for her? Was this the one feeling he was told to stay away from if he wanted to remain a child? Was this love? Love. He was feeling love. When they parted his green eyes opened to see her blue ones looking at him with so much love. Everyone looked at them in shock and amazement.

"That was no ring." Nino said.

"That was a hidden kiss." Erik said.

Suddenly the darkened night sky began to change and wind began to blow. Adrien smiled and his body started glowing all over in a bright pink blush. The children began drop to floor and cover their heads.

"Brace yourselves lads." Kim said.

"Adrien, you're pink." Hawkmoth said in confusion.

Suddenly and without warning, Adrien burst into a fit of laughter sending the pirates and him flying higher than he ever had. The lovestruck boy sighed dreamily as he felt a warm and fuzzy feeling inside of him. He then flew back down and grabbed his sword ready to duel with Hawkmoth, the only pirate left.

"No!" He roared trying to stab him. "That's impossible! I won!"

"You are old." Adrien taunted clashing with his sword. "And alone."

He then shoved him above water where Fang jumped up snapping his jaws.

"Done for." Marinette said.

Hawkmoth struggled to fly higher but the magic of pixie dust would not keep him a float for long. For those who wish to destroy others because of vengeance and greed will soon be themselves destroyed and when the magic wore off he fell straight into Fang's jaws, who swallowed him whole.


	12. Chapter 12

The children cheered until the other pirates climbed back on board but suddenly the dark aura around them began to fade and they were changing. Soon the ugly mean pirates turned into regular men and women.

"What's going on?" A man asked.

"Where am I?" A woman asked.

"Alya?" The man who used to be Animan said looking at her.

"Father?" She ran into his arms and he embraced her. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Alya, Hawkmoth told me you were dead."

"Kim?" A woman said. "Is it really you? You haven't changed at all."

"Do I know you?"

"Kim, I'm your mother."

"I have a mother?"

"Yes Kim."

It turns out when all the lost boys ran away from home their parents were so heartbroken that Hawkmoth used their sadness to turn them into pirates but now that he was dead they had all been freed. After that Chloe sent the lost boys and Alya back to where they came from with their parents. Now it was time for Marinette, Nino, and Erik to go home. They flew back to London up to their house where the window was still open and their mother was still waiting fast asleep. But Adrien got there first.

"Chloe close the window." Adrien asked. "If Marinette thinks her parents have forgotten her then she'll have to come back to me."

"Are you sure about this?" She asked him cautiously.

He looked through the window to see Sabine in her chair, crying in her sleep. Adrien couldn't be selfish, Marinette needed her mother and her father and they needed her so he left the window open. He watched as Marinette and her brothers flew in through the window into the nursery. Plagg and Tikki caught scent their scent and instantly ran to lick the three children they had missed so much.

"Oh Tikki, Plagg, I've missed you." Marinette said.

"Were you good dogs while we were gone?" Erik asked.

"Who...who's there?" Sabine said waking up. The children quickly went into bed wanting to surprise her. "Oh dear. I've had so many dreams about my children coming home, safe in their beds but that's all they are, dreams."

She began to weep.

"What's wrong Mother?" Nino asked.

"Nino?"

"Please don't cry." Erik asked.

"Erik?"

"Hello Mother." Marinette said. "We've come home."

"Marinette, can it really be?"

"It's really us Mother." Nino said.

"We're sorry we left." Erik said.

"But we'll never leave again." Marinette said.

"Oh my darlings!" The three children ran into their mother's loving arms and she kissed each of them. "Tom! Tom come quick!"

"What is it?"

He ran into the nursery and gaped at them.

"Hello Father, we're back." Marinette said.

"Did you miss us?" Nino asked.

"Of course I missed you!"

He threw his arms around his wife and children. It was a lovely sight, Adrien watched as the happy family laughed and embraced each other. Something he truly believed he would never have.

"To live would be an awfully big adventure." He sighed by the window.

Sniff! "Oh Erik you stink!" Tom said. "Bath time."

"No!" Erik said as his father chased him around the house with Nino and Sabine following.

Marinette giggled then turned to see Adrien about to leave.

"Adrien wait!" She called. "You know, you can always stay with us. Be apart of our family."

"I don't know if I want that."

"You do, I know it and I know you want to be with me but you know we can't be together if you live in Neverland and I stay here."

"Maybe I'll think about it."

"But you'll come back. Please come back at least to give me an answer."

"I will."

"You won't forget me, will you?"

"Me? Forget? Never."

"I'll always believe in you Adrien Agreste."

"And I'll always remember you Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

...

"Then Adrien bid farewell to Marinette and returned to Neverland."

Sitting in the nursery was a beautiful young woman telling a story to two children. A little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing pajamas and a little girl with dark hair and green eyes wearing a nightgown.

"But did he ever see her again Mother?" The girl asked.

"That's another story which I will save for another night but now it's bed time." The woman said.

"But we're not tired." The boy yawned.

"Yes you are young man, now off to bed. Your father will be home soon and he won't be happy if you two don't get proper rest."

She tucked them into bed and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Louis, Goidnight Emma."

"Goodnight Mother."

"Have sweet dreams and happy thoughts."

She closed the door, went downstairs into the living room, and sat by the fire where she started on her needlework. The door to her house then opened and a handsome young man walked in.

"Glad you made home alright I was beginning to worry." She said.

"Tonight's case was a big one." He said. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Louis and Emma missed you, you better kiss them goodnight."

"I will." He went upstairs and crept into the nursery where he kissed his sleeping children goodnight. "I love you so much." He whispered to them.

His wife walked in and took his hand in hers, they went to the window of the nursery and gazed up at twinkling star in the sky.

"Do you ever regret giving up Neverland, giving up being a boy forever for me?" She asked.

"No my lady." He said. "Never, never in my life. Do you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're the only one who me gave something I thought I would never have. Real love."

Mr. and Mrs. Agreste leaned in to kiss each other lovingly. Then they left the nursery and departed to their bedroom where they fell asleep in each other's arms. Though they were adults now, working jobs and married with a family in their hearts they were still children who's innocent love was made from a hidden kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the ending's different from the movie but come on didn't we all want it to end like that? Anyway I hope you liked this.


End file.
